


good boys wait for their turn

by iamleavingthisfandom



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Begging, Dom/sub, I don't think BDSM is a character trait tho so maybe not, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Probably OOC?, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamleavingthisfandom/pseuds/iamleavingthisfandom
Summary: “Do you know what happens to bratty boys, Jimmy?” Thomas’ voice now held just a hint of danger. Jimmy swallowed.“What?” he asked, quietly, even though he knew the answer.“They get spanked.”





	good boys wait for their turn

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, the tags say it all, really. This is just horny, because why not. It's a consensual BDSM scene, and everyone's happy to be there. Idk if this reads as OOC or not, but I don't consider BDSM roles to be character traits, really, so. Take it or leave it, I guess.

Jimmy tugged on the tie currently securing his wrists to the headboard. The tie had very little give – just enough for it not to cut off circulation, but not a millimetre more. He tried to squirm away from the overwhelming touch, but couldn’t, since the vibrator on his perineum just followed his squirming.

He let out a shuddering gasp, followed by a whimper.

“Come on, _st–_” he stopped to unsuccessfully try to swallow a whine. He ended up softly whining through his teeth and arching his back, “Stop torturing me!”

“That’s a serious accusation,” he heard the smooth voice over the whirring of the toy, and he couldn’t quite tell which one made him melt inside more. “Why would I be torturing you, darling?” 

Jimmy still wasn’t fully used to being called such sweet endearments, especially not in that voice. He tried to process the question, which was staring to get difficult, what with how much of his attention was consumed by relentless stimulation of one of his most sensitive spots. A few seconds later he felt coherent enough to respond, “But you are!”

“And what would you prefer then?” Jimmy could practically taste the satisfied smirk his partner was wearing. After Jimmy tried opening his mouth a few times, but dissolved into moans each time, unable to finish his sentences clearly, he decided to take pity on him and, to Jimmy’s relief, moved the vibrator away. To Jimmy’s frustration, however, he almost immediately pressed the still working toy to Jimmy’s opening. “Would you prefer I tease you like this? Spend hours like this, with the slightest stimulation, not even opening you up?” Jimmy was sure he was making the most embarrassing noises he had ever made in his life. He thought it was warranted, though. “Perhaps I should open you up and leave you with a toy up your arse. I could go do my work while you try to come but can’t, not without me stroking that pretty little cock of yours...” 

“Thomas!” Jimmy exclaimed, half-angry, half-desperate. His answer was a sharp smack on the tender spot where his leg met his arse. He yelped, and his foot slid off Thomas’ shoulder, only to be caught by the man in the matter of seconds. Jimmy cursed him and his reflexes. He looked up to be met by an almost sadistic smirk. 

“That’s Mr Barrow to you. Or did you forget that bratty boys get punished?” Jimmy shut his eyes, trying to decide whether he could last much longer. When he hadn’t answered in a couple of seconds, trying to get himself together, he felt a reassuring hand stroking his knee and a voice asking, “Colour?”

“Green,” he breathed out immediately. He barely heard a relieved exhale when the hand left his knee and an increase in pressure of the vibrator, which made him short-circuit again.

“I expect you to answer when I’ve asked you a question, Jimmy,” the voice that was so soft mere seconds ago turned to steel again. “Did you forget that bratty boys get punished?”

“No.”

“No, what?” Jimmy could barely catch his breath at the utterly satisfied tone in Thomas’ voice. He knew there were two ways he could go now. 

“No, I didn’t forget,” he challenged his partner with a look of defiance and slight mischief in his eyes. He could never hold a submissive role perfectly anyway, he was always enjoying things too much. He wanted to smile, but he stopped himself, except for a twitch of the corner of his lips. The grin Thomas wore made Jimmy think he might be eaten alive right there and then. Not that he would mind terribly. 

“So that’s how you’re going to play it?” Thomas moved the vibrator to Jimmy’s perineum and back slowly, watching him arch slightly. “Well, if you’re going to be a brat, I shall punish you like one.” With these words, Thomas took the vibrator away, making Jimmy whine from lack of stimulation. He turned it off and put it away on the towel behind him on the bed. When he turned around again, he took both Jimmy’s shins and lifted his legs, practically folding him in half. He put his left arm just under Jimmy’s knees so that he couldn’t move from the vulnerable and exposed position. 

Jimmy held his breath in anticipation and the slight rush of nerves that always accompanied being so physically vulnerable. He felt a finger stroke his thighs so lightly it tickled.

“Do you know what happens to bratty boys, Jimmy?” Thomas’ voice now held just a hint of danger. Jimmy swallowed.

“What?” he asked, quietly, even though he knew the answer.

“They get spanked.” 

The first smack only made Jimmy exhale a bit louder than he normally would. It was a warming-up one, though, and he knew Thomas would go harder. He couldn’t wait. The second and third were light, but firm enough to make soft sounds come out of Jimmy’s throat.

“Now, now, Jimmy, I think you’re enjoying this entirely too much,” Thomas ran a hand over Jimmy’s delectable bottom. “I might need to spank you harder than that for you to learn your lesson,” he lightly pinched the softly reddening skin between his thumb and index finger, earning a twitch and a quiet sound from Jimmy. “I’ll also need you to count for me,” he continued, “and address me properly, otherwise I will have to add to your punishment.”

Jimmy remained quiet. 

“Answer me, Jimmy.” Thomas’ voice was firm as he lightly tapped a finger against his skin. 

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy.” Jimmy’s prick twitched at hearing the words. The words were almost immediately followed by a sharp smack on Jimmy’s bottom. Thomas well near smirked at the hitched breath he heard. 

“One, sir,” he was coherent enough to say, Thomas noted. He would have to amend that. He proceeded to leave two quick smacks in succession, making Jimmy positively keen. 

“Two, three, sir.” His voice was not entirely steady, but otherwise he reacted quickly enough. But Thomas was just getting going. 

Another one fell on the tender spot just under Jimmy’s arse again, making him stumble slightly before letting out a breath, “Four, sir.” 

“Now, Jimmy, do you need a reminder why you’re being punished?” The only way to describe Thomas’ expression was as a cat playing with the mouse, if the mouse was also trapped and unable to get out. Jimmy responded with a quiet and a bit shaky, “Yes, sir.”

“Because you don’t show respect–” followed by a smack.

“Five, sir.”

“–to your superiors.” _Smack._

“Six, sir.” 

“You spoke out of turn today–” _Smack._

“Seven, sir.”

“–embarrassed me in front of my boss because you were too horny to keep your hands to yourself–” _Smack._

“Eight, sir,” Jimmy’s voice was starting to shake and he was quietly moaning at each descent of the hand he was so focused on. He yearned for the words, too, though, hated them and yearned for them nonetheless.

“–which is why you can’t use them now. And you wore the tightest,”_ smack,_ “fucking,” _smack,_ “jeans to my work party, you brat.” _Smack._

“Ah, f-fuck, nine, ten, eleven, sir!” Jimmy couldn’t quite keep down his moans and soft exclamations anymore. Now that was more like it.

“Do you know how many of my colleagues were looking at your tight,” _smack,_ “perfect arse?” _Smack._

“Twe-twelve, thirteen, sir,” Jimmy was almost gone with it.

Thomas let his hand fall harshly two more times. Jimmy finished counting with a light sob and took a couple of breaths. 

“Mr Barrow?” Jimmy was looking up at him with drunkenly happy eyes, never quite able to hide his real feelings from his partner. “I’m only yours, though.” Thomas smiled.

“That’s right. Good boy.” He let Jimmy’s legs down and climbed up his body to start mouthing at his neck. He was particularly fond of leaving love bites all over Jimmy, especially his neck, where he couldn’t hide them. Unless he had a presentation in the next few days, Jimmy always allowed it, loving the proof of their relationship. 

Thomas’ thigh, still clad in jeans, pressed down on Jimmy’s neglected prick. When he tried rutting his hips upward in time with the constant bites delivered to his neck, though, Thomas pressed his hips down into the bedding, making him whimper. He tutted disapprovingly. 

“Now, now, we don’t want you to get punished again, do we?” 

“No, sir,” Jimmy replied in an unsteady breath.

“Good boys wait for their turn to come, darling. Will you be a good boy for me?” Jimmy felt drunk on Thomas’ words, eager to earn praise from him.

“Yes, sir,” in a remarkable feat of self-control, he stilled his hips. Thomas resumed sucking and biting his neck, now snaking his arm under one of Jimmy’s legs and trailing fingers down his thigh directly to his arse. He pulled away from his neck and started toying with the creased skin of his opening, hearing a shaky moan from Jimmy. 

“Feeling a little sensitive, dearest?” He teased, running his thumb up and down just past where Jimmy really wanted it. Really, no response was needed, but he got a hitched breath as a way of reply. “You should see yourself right now. So gorgeous, and all for me.” Thomas stopped and, in a moment’s thought, repositioned himself back between Jimmy’s thighs, now putting both knees on his shoulders. He hovered just over Jimmy’s cock, so close that his breath was hitting it with each word, earning him near-moans. “Those jeans do make you look like a little slut. All those men at the party, ogling you, wishing they could touch you. But it’s only me who gets to see you like this, my precious boy, isn’t it?” 

“Yes, sir.” Jimmy was going insane, and at the same time basking in the ecstatic feeling the endearments gave him. He tried to control his hips and not buck into Thomas’ face, but that was proving a challenging task. 

“That’s right, and only I get to make you scream, beautiful,” Thomas smirked and disappeared between Jimmy’s legs. He ducked his head and licked an unexpected strip from Jimmy’s perineum to his arsehole. He heard a sharp gasp and settled into placing a pattern of delicate licks to the still tight opening. Soon enough Jimmy was reduced to soft whimpers and small unconscious rutting motions with his hips again. Thomas took pity on him and slipped his tongue inside where Jimmy so wanted it, earning a prolonged moan. Thomas wanted to take his sweet time, but as he fucked him with his tongue, Jimmy’s breathing was becoming heavier and heavier, and his whimpers louder, a telltale sign that he was nearing his limit. He took pity on him and pulled away, only to raise his head and blow a puff of air onto Jimmy’s cock. 

“Are you that desperate to come, dearest?” he almost managed to sound unaffected. He pushed a finger to where his tongue had just been and started stroking Jimmy’s inner walls slowly.

“Yes, sir,” Jimmy whined. He was past the point of caring what sounds he was making. They had been going at it for a while now, and he couldn’t fathom another moment of this sweet torture. 

“Well, you know all you have to do is ask.” Jimmy didn’t hesitate.

“Please, please, sir, can I come, please make me come, I can’t,” he didn’t make much sense, but Thomas could hardly blame him for becoming incoherent. He did get him there, after all. His pleas, even if they didn’t quite string together, were music to Thomas’ ears. Nothing was quite as beautiful as watching his darling boy incoherent with desire and desperate for him.

“Since you’ve been such a good boy for me tonight, and since you’re begging so prettily, yes, you can come.” He mouthed a line along Jimmy’s prick, while getting his finger deeper. Taking the head in his mouth, he ran his tongue around and then flicked it, just to see Jimmy shake with it for amusement. As he heard a soft almost-sob, he sunk down and started bobbing his head while sucking and hollowing his cheeks. It didn’t take long for Jimmy to get louder and finally come with an arched back and an exclamation of Thomas’ name. He swallowed all he could and pulled off, pulling out his finger and immediately going to soothe and comfort his lover. After undoing the tie, he laid down, pulled him close into his chest and stroked his hair, whispering sweet nothings and reassurances into his ear. It took a while for Jimmy to come to, and when he did, he lifted his head and smiled dopily at Thomas. He only pulled Jimmy closer and left a kiss on his forehead.

“Are you okay, love?”

“The best,” Jimmy pressed a kiss to his lips, but then pulled away and frowned. “But you didn’t c–”

“Don’t worry about me,” Thomas interrupted him. When Jimmy was about to protest, he continued pointedly, “Now’s your aftercare time, and I need to rub some aloe vera lotion on that hot ass of yours, if you don’t mind.”

“That’s not fair, though,” Jimmy grumbled as he lay on his stomach to let his partner lather soothing lotion on him. 

“Well, that’s how it is. If we’re not asleep by the time the lotion’s absorbed, you can make up for it.” 

“You can count on it,” Jimmy grinned.


End file.
